A New Evil Arises
by livi510
Summary: Protoman's good, but I have to go against my once good navi. He goes bad, just as Protoman had been before. But from darkchips...Is Nebula still alive?
1. The Beginning

Hi! This is my first fic, so be nice! I don't know if I do this right! I know it's kind of short, but I'll make them longer eventually.

A fight commenced, long claws raking, sword slicing. A fight perhaps, by humankind and animals. Yet that is not to be thought.

A sword held in my hands, claws of some beast ripping and tearing, blood matted on his fur, on my once beloved friend. I fought along side once with this beast, yet now it is a death struggle. Yes, my words are weird.

The wolf from my PET had come alive. He was fighting against net-op. Would my once netnavi stop to think?

NO.

How had this happened? The same way how Protoman got evil, but by a different force.

/What was this/ I asked myself. None too friendly. 'Tis more dangerous than the Nebula. Far more stronger, yet not uncovered, ever since of the new technology of a navi coming alive from a PET. Why did this happened, for the sake of evil. The breath between us ripped from our throats. My netnavi, Martin, gone to evil. Yet I have not.

More evil was appearing, none good.

"Why did this happen?" I screamed to the wicked navi.

"No more than you can think, Armel." I sorely never wanted to attack Martin or delete him, but I must. Lan and Chaud were done with their mission. I'm alone, I now fend for myself. My warrior spirit has taken over.

This is my first story, so please send a review! Thanks! -


	2. Surprise!

Chapter Two: Surprise! A bit longer, but not by much. Enjoy!

* * *

I woke in bed, my thoughts barely remembering what happened yesterday. 

/Odd, Chaud and Lan should have finished their mission/ I pondered.

"Martin," I roared aloud, "If you can hear me right now, I will not rest until you are good again or deleted!" Fury rose up in my eyes as tears of sadness flowed down my face. What a bloody fight that was, yes. I was lucky that someone had saved my life after I fell unconscious, Chaud. Chaud suddenly entered my room, seeing that I was sober.

"Yes, I know, it's hard eh?" I blinked in surprise as he said this. He continued on. "I felt the same way when Protoman was evil."

"This is different, Chaud. We had to nearly kill each other. You didn't have to for Prototman." Fury once again rose in my eyes.

"Yes, I can tell, Armel." He suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of my room. I was still dressed in my bloody clothes from last night. He led me to his mansion and into a place where I haven't been before.

"Here, this are will be safe for you," he said.

"What is this?" I asked in confusion.

"From now on, you live here."

"But I can't, Martin will come and wreck the place."

"As long as you're safe, Chief said that you have to live where I live."

"Why? Some darn safety rule because of the force that we have on idea of what it?

"You took the words out of my mouth."

"Oh."

"You can go and gather you stuff, I'll wait," he said in his "cool" tone. I left without a word. I walked along the sidewalk back to my home. When I go home, I showered, changed, and then packed. Taking my sword carefully in my hand, I had once before vowed never to leave this sword. I stuck it in my belt scabbard. As I walked back to Chaud's Home, I met Lan.

"Hi, Armel, feeling better today?" he asked, nodding at my left shoulder.

"Yes, I'm feeling fine. I'll see you later," and pushed on to where Chaud was waiting. I unpacked my processions in my new room After I accomplished my task; I headed back to the main hall. I had left my PET in my new room, I didn't need it anymore.

I still held my scabbard and sword, my two most prized processions. I took a stroll, humming to myself a tune I had heard once before.

"You will find me at Noonvale,

On the side of a hill,

When the summer is peaceful and high.

Where streamlets meander the valley is still.

'Neath the blue of a calm cloudless sky.

Look for me at dawn,

When the earth is asleep.

'Till each dewdrop is kissed by the day.

'Neath the rowan and alder,

A vigil I'll keep.

Every moment that you are away,

The earth gently turns as the seasons change slowly.

All the flowers and leaves born to wane.

Hear my song over the lea, like the wind soft and lowly,

And come back to Noonvale again."

When I ended my song, I was at the park, where the bloody fight was held. It was evening, so no one was out. Tears sprung to my eyes as I though of the fun we had before. But that changed. I was soon back at Chaud's mansion. I plopped onto my bed, thinking of why Martin wanted to become evil. Tears flowed down my cheeks, and soon I fell asleep.

* * *

Please send a review! Thanks :) 


	3. Who's there?

Hi! Thanks to all the readers out there that has sent a review!

* * *

I awoke the next day in my new home. Looking at my clock, it was 5:00 AM. 

/Quite early to be up./ I thought. I changed and went downstairs. Chaud was already up and about, doing his job paperwork and such.

"Wow, you're an early riser," he commented.

"Say about yourself," I laughed, but then sighed.

"Nothing's been the same ever since Martin became evil. I changed in spirit, became a warrior." Chaud was speechless.

"Yeah, I know Chaud."

"What?" But the reply was not his voice. Chaud and I wheeled around, there was Martin, a couple feet away, his claws extended.

"Stay back, Chaud, this is my fight," I growled.

"No, it's not fair." And then he crossfussed into Protoman.

"Fine," I replied in the short time that I had before Martin attacked me.

"Bring this outside," I whispered urgently to Chaud. We started moving inch by inch to the front door.

Hikari Home

A limp figure stirred. It was Lan.

/Who's up now/ he pondered. Lan stared out of his window and saw Chaud and me fighting. He gasped.

Outside

We soon were again fighting, tears flowing down my face, but this time of anger and hatred. Soon enough, Lan appeared.

"Lan! What are you doing here? You'd be falling asleep as soon as we would be done!" Chaud exclaimed over the fight.

"Heard the commotion outside." Then he crossfused, like Chaud. Martin soon saw he was outnumbered and fled. Chaud and Lan were normal again, and I wasn't hurt at all, thanks to the two netsavers.

"Want to come over to eat?" Lan asked. Chaud just shrugged. I looked hard at the spot where Martin had been a few seconds ago, my eyes a cold steel.

"_HELLO! ARMEL!_" Lan waved his hand frantically in my face.

"Oh! Sorry, Lan, it doesn't matter."

We walked over, chatting to Lan's home, and when his mom saw that we where all entering her home, she said hi. After the hi's and stuff, we sat down at the table and began to eat pancakes. Lan ate the most (as usual -") and nearly fell asleep by the time we were done. Chaud and I were in a laughing fit, the way how he was eating and nearly falling face flat into the syrupy pancakes. When we were done, we left, but not before saying thanks.

"Thanks, Mrs. Hikari!" Chaud and I chorused.

"Oh, it's nothing," she said with a happy look. We walked back to the mansion. When we got there, I slumped into a couch, exhausted. Chaud sat down on another couch.

"That was some battle, eh?" he asked me. I nodded.

"I need to put my sword back, see you." And left for my room. As soon as I entered my room, I looked at my surroundings.

/How fast can a change be/ I though to myself. After I had carefully placed my sword somewhere, I went back down and looked where Chaud was. He was close to nodding off.

/I'll let him be./ I walked out the door to Chaud's company, looking for a computer, but someone was using it, one of his employees.

/Drat/ A tap on my shoulder made me jump.

"Oh, hi, Chaud. Saw you nodding off earlier."

A yawn escaped his lips. "Yeah, I nearly did."

"How's Protoman doing?"

"Not bad. We've been quite bored, actually, there's nothing to do." I gritted my teeth as I thought about Martin.

"Is there something wrong?" Chaud said, noting the look of disturbance on my face.

"Oh, no, nothing." I left and went to take a walk.

"Wait!" I heard a voice calling behind me. It was Chaud.

"I though you were going to do your job things, whatever they are."

"Finished a long time ago." We chatted away as we walked around. We soon came to a shopping mall, and it reminded me of when Martina and I went shopping together. I suddenly burst into tears. Chaud didn't do anything.

"I'm so s-s-orry, Cha-a-aud. It just remind-d-ded of when…" And I broke into a fresh set of tears. He then said unexpectedly, "It's okay." I started to dry my eyes as we started walking again, but back home.

"Thanks, Chaud." He shrugged.

"No problem." After Chaud and I had reached home, Chaud left to do his "big job". I went up to my room, but as soon as I closed the door, I became a different person.

/Martin, you're not going to harm me anymore. I swear to either delete you or change you back to good. On my oath, I swear this/ I went back out the door with my sword with me. I had left my scabbard behind, for I didn't need it. 'Twas no use to me if it wouldn't help. I breathed in a silent, deep breath as I walked down the sidewalk I had strolled on earlier.

/I'm ready, Martin./ I though. /now it's time to end this now and forever/ I wondered if I would see Martin good ever again. I gripped my sword tightly.

/I wish there was something I could do! We don't ever know what this force is…/ But just then, I heard someone behind me, I thought it was Martin, but it was Lan.

"Oh, hi, Lan." I loosened my death grip on the sword.

"Chaud saw you leaving. Seems like a one on one fight."

My voice hit him like a whip. " 'Tis so. I'm ready. He either gets deleted or becomes good again." Lan was shocked at these words. His voice seemed quite afraid when he talked.

"You don't really mean that, do you?"

"Yes, I do." Lan had begun to calm down again.

"Maybe I should always do the fight instead of you," he said, in an offering voice.

"No, Lan. 'Tis my fight, and I'm not dragging you into it."

"Can't, I have to."

"I don't need it Lan!" I gritted though bared teeth. Lan took a step back.

"Ok, Armel, no need to be like that." I softened.

"Sorry, Lan, but I won't drag you into this. See you." And I walked away. /I'm ready whenever you are, Martin. Where ever you are…/

Chaud's Job Building

Meanwhile…

/I'm worried about Armel. What if I get blamed for the trouble/ Chaud worried in his mind.

/You'll be ok, Chaud./ Protoman unexpectedly said.

/AHHHH! Protoman, don't do that/ Chaud glared at his Netnavi. Protoman couldn't suppress a smile. /Sneakier than usual, eh/

/You know what I'm thinking about, Protoman./ Chaud suddenly felt uneasy.

/Bad feeling, Chaud/

/Yeaa…How'd you know/ Chaud frowned.

/We've known each together long enough for that./ Protoman chuckled.

"Let's go. I'm going to find Armel."

"Fine with me." The two "I'm-better-than-you" Net-op and navi left in the search for me.

* * *

/Martin, come out. I'm not waiting any longer/ I had waited and was now sitting restlessly on the park bench.

* * *

/Chaud, I think I know were Armel is./ 

/Where/

/The park./

/Why/

/All the fights were there, so she had to be there./

/Ok, let's go./ Chaud and Protoman walked together to the park, each having their own thoughts.

* * *

Eventually, they found me sitting on a bench, having a lock on my sword. 

A hand touched my shoulder. I jumped up, sword, at the ready. I relaxed after I saw it was Chaud.

"Oh, errr, hi Chaud. Finished with your job for today?"

"Nothing you shouldn't worry about, Armel." Protoman said.

"Hi Protoman." Chaud brought up his PET to my face. There was Protoman having a fun time with his mischievous grinning.

"Hi," he replied.

"So Chaud, what are you doing out here?"

"Looking for you." I narrowed my eyes until they were slits when he said this.

"What do you mean?" Chaud dwindled when I did this. /Well, at last she isn't' murdering me./ Chaud thankfully thought.

"Well, let's says I felt like doing it."

"Fine with me." I started walking away, leaving Chaud in my dust.

/She's quite odd, Chaud/ Protoman suddenly piped up.

/Yeah, but you can't blame he. She's lost her navi, and now needs to delete him for good or either turn him good again. It wasn't that bad when you turned bad./

Protoman shuddered. /Don't even think about it. THAT was scary./

Chaud smiled at the thought. /True, but it's over now. We should think about ht at new force we're up against. It's really weird how this comes, one after another./

/Mayhaps we should do research on this 'force' Chaud./

/Let's go then./ With these last words to each other, they set off, but didn't know someone was listening in: Martin

* * *

That was long. Told you I would make it longer:) Thanks! Arigatou!


	4. My fight, 'tis not yours!

Hi again! I'm sorry how I haven't updated my story for some time. I didn't have any time, and was having a major break down. Oh, well. Here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

I eventually gave up on waiting until I heard a howl behind me. I stayed where I was, on guard, trying to detect the location from where the howling came from. 

/Martin, it's you. I know it is./ Suddenly, in one blurring movement, I struck a treetop, shaking Martin out onto the ground.

"Met your match, eh, Martin?"

"You're going to pay for that," he hissed.

"Not unless if I delete you first! Hiiiiiyyyahhh!" We struck again, sword and claws locking. Chaud had started looking for me (again), and when he heard the howl of Martin, he sped up, then turned into Crossfusion Protoman.

"Longsword, Battlechip in, download!" After that, they saw Martin and me fighting, but a wrath of killing shone in my eyes. Chaud instantly knew that I had no way of getting out of this wrath, until Martin was good again or deleted.

"Stay out of this, Chaud!" I said in a tone I had never used before. " 'Tis not your battle. Hiiyaah! Martin, 'Twill be your deletion, not mine!" _CLLLLLAAAANNNGGG! _My sword clanked off of Martin's claws.

"Fighting is my element, not yours……Armel!" I gritted my teeth from the sting of the insult.

"Well, you know what? You're a feisty, slime-brained, ninnypin, nukkynose! I glared and spat back. He didn't reply but emitted a loud grrr…He started pushing forward. I noticed what he was doing, pinning me in a corner. I suddenly lashed out, striking him across his face, leaving a deep gash. I had to delete my bad navi now, or never. He would grow stronger as the days would pass, and eventually delete me instead. But all of a sudden, he logged out.

/This is a trick./ I narrowed my eyes. Even Chaud seemed confused. /He's going to come back./ And no sooner had I thought that, did Martin log in behind me. But I was ready. I jumped away as he pounced on the spot where I was seconds earlier.

"Wise aren't you?" And he responded an evil chuckle. "I'll murder you later, Armel, after I find how to with my boss." And with that sentence disappeared.

/So he has a boss, eh/ I though, a grin spreading across my face. Chaud was stunned.

* * *

"A boss? He's got a boss?" 

"He'll work for anyone in this state," I said, my eyes still blazing with eh wrath that I had just escaped. He fell silent.

/Master Chaud, I believe you should leave her alone for sometime, she may need it./

/Okay, if that's what you want./ Chaud started slinking away, and I knew he was leaving me solitary. Fury rose in my eyes as I once thought Martin would try and fight back.

/I will kill you, Martin. I will kill you./ I walked back to home and into my room. When I entered my room, I saw something on my bed. I walked over to it and saw it was a letter from someone.

"I'm going to Scilab for testing."

/Scilab/ My pulse quickened. /Martin! He's going to be there, I know it! It's the center of technology. What were those chips again? Syncrochips! He would bring it to his boss/ I first packed my battle claws, which I had never used before. When I reached Scilab, I was greeted by Dr. Hikari.

"Armel! Errr...You are kind of in a bad state."

"I've suffered worse." Dr Hikari suppressed a smile. He knew what I was thinking.

"Going to see Lan and Chaud warm up?"

"Yup."

"Follow me" Dr Hikari led me through corridors and doors, and eventually stopped at an odd shaped door. He opened it, and Chaud and Lan were warming up. He went in, and I followed. Lan and Chaud were each facing a high-standard navi.

_Battle…Begin…_

"Longsword, Battlechip in, download!" Chaud shouted.

"Megabuster!" After a while, the battle ended, and both high-standard navi's deleted. When they came out, they both saw me.

"Hi!"

"Hi, Armel." They chorused.

"Armel, what are you here for?" Lan asked.

"Chaud left a note. Thought I'd see you battle." But Chaud had a gut feeling this wasn't the reason. While I continued chatting with Lan, Chaud was having a conversation of his own.

/Protoman, I think you feel the same as I am right now/

/Master Chaud/

/She's been like this for some time. I think something's going to happen…here. She never did tell me the story about what happened to her navi./

/Martin? She maybe wants to keep it to herself./

/Exactly. Protoman, can't you see? It's too obvious. She thinks about some…/ he trailed off.

/What/

/A dimensional area/

"Syncrochip in, Crossfusion!" Lan was already in Crossfusion as he did this. I drew my sword out, muttering, "I will kill you, Martin!" Crossfused Chaud had a Longsword in hand, Lan with Megabuster, and me, just my trusty sword. Instead of just Martin, it as a whole group of…

/So.. It must be Dr. Regal then. Darkloids./ I thought.

"Ready, Chaud and Lan?" "Yup" and a nod. I sensed something. /Martin/ Chaud and Lan also seemed tense.

"They've got the advantage," Lan said.

"Yeah, I know."

"Are they going to make the first move, or are we going to stay here all day?" Chaud said with boredom.

"I guess we should make the first one," I exclaimed, excitement rising in my voice.

"You love fighting?" Chaud and Lan asked in bewilderment. But my answer was in my eyes.

/Odd, for one./ Chaud thought. Suddenly, the darkloids on the other side attacked. I whirled my blade, fending off attacks. But no sight of Martin.

/Where is he/ My eyes narrowed I heard a growl behind me.

"Here for your death." My answer was cold and fearless.

"Not mine," I seethed, "Yours."

"Bold aren't you?" The blazing of darkness took over. More darkness entered him, making Martin even more evil, but from a new type of darkchip. I felt like biting him with my canines, but his were far sharper. I unlocked my battleclaws this time, never wearing it before. I threw aside my sword, this was hand-to-hand fight. Martin looked startled. I shed a growl. We both ran at each other, battle claws and claws rose, not noticing that everyone was looking at us. The fight was like wolves fighting for the title of alpha. We scratched at one another, mine doing more damage than his. The fight lasted all day. Lan and Chaud had deleted all the other Darkloids, just me and Martin. I eventually realized that this would take forever. So with one great burst of energy, I lashed out. Martin also realized this, but not before I struck him with my claws. He logged out, data lost, and I was dripping with blood. At that time, it was already dusk, when the owls would fly. I suddenly felt dizzy form the loss of blood, and collapsed onto the floor, my battleclaws shining with blood.


	5. Fun in the Hospital

Hi! The reason why I haven't been updating is because I haven't been having anytime to. Well, no problems now! This one should make you guys laugh.

* * *

I woke up, but not in my home. This time, it was a hospital. I had a bandage on my head. I groaned. 

/Stupid thing, I can't battle now/ I thought, disappointed. /Darn Martin/ Then the door to my hospital room opened with a loud click. Lan, Chaud, and Dr. Hikari came in. Dr. Hikari was the first to say something.

"Armel, are you doing better today?"

I winced. "Yup."

"That was quite a battle yesterday," Lan said. I suddenly remembered my battleclaws.

But Dr. Hikari, seeming to read my mind, said, "They're all clean, over by the window." I looked over to the window, and there were my battleclaws and sword, glittering in the sunlight on a table. I breathed a sigh of relief and sank back into my bed. Chaud had been silent the whole time.

"You love fighting don't you?" he asked with curiosity. A mischievous glint was in my eyes.

"Loved it ever since I was little. Forged those," I nodded my head at the weapons, "by myself. Lan's eyes were wide with amazement.

"How'd you do it?"

I shrugged.

"Make whatever I've learned to make."

Chaud asked, "who taught you?"

"Myself."

Dr. Hikari thought it was best if he let Chaud and Lan talk to me, so went out of the room. I tried to get up, but fell down as soon as I was upright. Chaud and Lan helped me get up.

"I'll get you a wheelchair. Beep!" Lan said with craziness.

"What's gotten into him? He wasn't like that when we were just talking." I said to Chaud.

"Hyper ness. Too much sugar. He holds it in until he can't hold it anymore." I laughed.

Lan came back with a wheelchair. After I was in it, Chaud started pushing me around. But Lan was behind him and was in the top level of hyper ness: infinity. Eventually Chaud had to grab him by the neck, drag him over to his dad, and literally tie him up. When I saw the Look on Lan's face I laughed. I was like seeing half a face of sadness, the other of hyper-ness (S see?) When Chaud came back, he was muttering about how he should be low on sugar and stuff. I gave him a playful shove.

"Oh, come on, Mr. Worrypants, he's still a kid, like us. And you're always acting soooo 'I'm a grown-up' thing." I burst out giggling as Chaud seemed not pleased, and was also like Lan (S Heehee, can't stop, sorry! breaks into hysterics).

"Stop doing that, you two! Hahahaha!" Lan had escaped from the 'tied knot' and was running in circles around us. Chaud looked irritated. He sighed, grabbed Lan by the neck (again, and I have no idea how) and dragged him over to Dr. Hikari once more.

"Oh, come on, Chaud. Let him have some fun!" I said. Chaud was reluctant, but let him go, and Lan started running around in circles around Chaud. He tried to get out of the circle that was driving him loco, but couldn't because Lan was following him. Dr. Hikari and I were laughing.

"Lan, you're killing me!" Chaud said.

"Mr. Worrypants!" I said at Chaud.

"Hey!" Even Protoman and Megaman were laughing at the fun we made. I kinda thought Protoman was out of his mind for a sec.

"See, even your navis are laughing!"

I wasn't thinking about Martin at the time, since we were having a good time. Chaud sighed and started pushing my wheelchair to where Dr. Hikari was. Lan had started to run around Chaud and me. I thought Chaud was going to twist himself into a pretzel or something, but he didn't. He sat down next to Dr. Hikari.

He said soberly, "You should cut down the sugar for Lan." I gave a friendly push from my wheelchair.

"Oh, you are such a Mr. Worrypants, you know. And a 'I-know-this' thing. Hehe!"

"Hey! I don't call you anything! And I'm so not a 'I-know-this' or 'I'm-an-adult' person!"

"Yes, you are!" Dr Hikari, Lan, and I chorused.

"Ohh, fine. But you all need to cut down on sugar!"

"Now you're sounding like a grown-up again!" Lan said with hyper-ness blazing in his eyes.

"It's hard to believe, though, how Lan can listen through hyper-ness." I said. And we all laughed.

* * *

Sorry how I haven't updated for so long. I am also going to write my profile up soon, so check anytime:) School gets in the way of doing this. Thanks for reading! 


	6. A Little Funny Truth

I just felt like updating. Nothing to do. Finally! And I also think I kinda exaggerated the part where….well, read for yourself!

* * *

After a few days at the hospital, I regained my strength and could walk again. Soon, I got out of the hospital and was well.

I was walking to Scilab. I met Lan along the way.

"Hi Armel! Good again?"

"Yup, I am." We walked to Scilab together, and I found out that Lan was going there for testing. When we arrived there Chaud was already in crossfusion.

* * *

"Don't you take forever, Hikari." Chaud said in his 'you-are-such-a-loser' voice.

"Hi Chaud." I said.

"They need to test now," Dr.Hikari said.

"Ok." Chaud and Lan battled a navi, but with expert standards. That took quite a long time. They both managed to log the navi's out, but not delete them.

"Good-job though," Dr. Hikari praised. "Maybe you should try," he said to me.

"Me? But I don't even have…" I hesitated. "a navi."

"It's ok, We can set it to medium, and since we have new improvements, you can still hit it with you sword."

"Ok!" I said eagerly. I fought and it was easy, because soon, I deleted it.

"Let's try high-standard,." I deleted it still, but a little more time.

"Wow! You're good, Armel!" Lan said.

"Thanks!" I said as I blushed.

"You want to try expert?" Dr.Hikari said.

"Yup!" The fight began another time, and I also deleted the expert navi. They all gaped at me.

"What!" I said as I blushed, becoming redder and redder.

"You're so good!" Lan exclaimed.

"Well…if you like it, you can do it." Even Chaud was speechless for once, but after a while recovered.

"Yeah, you are good. Even Protoman and I couldn't beat it." There was a small "uh-huh". Then I told them the story of how I had become good at fighting.

"Martin and I used to battle each other for training. I had a little brother at the time. He also wanted to become a warrior, like me. He was too young, but I fashioned some battleclaws with blunt ends so he wouldn't get hurt.

"After, I set out by myself to be in the way for a warrior, as all of our family has done that. I left, but not before giving my brother his first real battleclaws and sword. He was happy, but didn't see me the next day. I had left.

"I ventured out until I got here, where we are. Me and Martin were happy. But until that day…and you know what happened." I ended my tale. It had been a good 15 minutes.

* * *

/Still skipping the part of how Martin went bad/ Chaud observed. /And who was her brother? Right Protoman/

/Yes./

/Odd too, how Martin hasn't attacked these days. Just from loss of data, that can be made up easily. Healing takes longer./

/Yes, it is odd, Master Chaud./ (hey look, I made a rhyme!) /Maybe they're planning an even stronger attack than last time.

/Maybe…/

* * *

"Hey Chaud, want to go over to Lan's home again?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter."

"And my mom making curry again, yeah!"

"Lan, you always love curry," Chaud replied.

"I think he's getting hyper again." I whispered into Chaud's ear.

"By CURRY!" He blurted out.

"What?" Lan asked.

"Oh, nothing!" Chaud and I said quickly in an innocent voice.

* * *

Dr. Hikari was kind enough to drive all of us to his home. All the way Lan was just yelping in our ears to know why Chaud blurted out,. I was right next to him.

"We're going to go deaf soon," Chaud muttered into my ear.

"Uhh-huhh…"I muttered back. "I'm worse, I'm next to him. Lucky."

"SEEE!" Lan yelped into our ears. "You guys always talk, but never tell me!"

"Ok, Lan!" I was thumping my ear to see if it was deaf or not (imagine that, kinda loud). "You say it, Chaud, no-take-backs!"

"WHAT? Oh, fine." And he told Lan why he had blurted out. At that time, we were nearly at Lan's home.

Meanwhile…In the net

"Wow, Lan can get loud at times eh?"

"It's even worse than that."

"Oh bother."

Hikari home

Lan's eyes were blazing intensively with hyper-ness now. He was jumping around the house, but his mom didn't mind.

"It's ok for me."

"It's OK?" Chaud and I exclaimed.

"Oh, it really is fine." Our jaws nearly fell onto the ground." He only gets hyper by curry."

"And I thought it was sugar," Chaud said to me.

"Me too. Odd how things are these day."

"This is getting sillier by the minute. I mean, a netsaver (no idea if I spelled it right) getting hyper by curry."

"I have no idea how they ever hired him."

"Me too." A sudden crash caused us to cringe.

"Ouch." I said. We both went over to where Lan was. It was no crash, Lan was banging the metal table with…uh…something. I nearly went into hysterics, but giggle.

"NOW this is really silly." Chaud said, not showing the slighting emotion, but a smile started creeping up his face. He started laughing too. Lan looked at him as if he was crazy. Then a smell of curry filled the house, and Lan suddenly dashed to the table. We also went over, our sides hurting from laughter. Lan was already heaping his plate with good-looking curry. We took some, and ate joyfully. After we were done, Dr. Hikari gave Chaud a blank chip.

/What's this/ I thought.

"Try it," Dr. Hikari said. Chaud then slotted the chip into his PET. Right in front of him, was Protoman, ready to attack, and Chaud was in crossfusion! "You see, now you and Protoman have 2 ways of attacking. Protoman has his own way. You yours."

"Thank you Dr. Hikari. Does Lan have one?"

"Yes he does," Dr. Hikari replied. I interrupted their conversation.

"So does every netsaver get one?"

"No, only the top ones get it. If you were a netsaver, you would get one too." I had to mask my hatred for Martin, but blushed at the same time.

"I think we should be getting back, Armel." Chaud said.

"Fine with me." We left, saying whatever we had to say. When we got back to the mansion, we were talking about Lan getting hyper by curry.

* * *

"Haha! I can't believe they ever hired him! Hehe!" I laughed out.

"Well, laugh it is kind of weird. Hyper by curry, oh boy, aren't I learning something every day!"

"Hahaha…Curry…Hyper…haha! Sorry!" Chaud smiled faintly.

"It's ok." I eventually calmed down, a little giddy from the laughter. I was younger than him anyway.

"Well, I guess I have to do something, my job stuff. It can be a real pain."

"I can tell. Why do you want to be a 'thingy' of this company 'whatever-it's-called'?"

"It's called president and Blaze corp."(I just made that up)

"Uh-huh. WHATever."

"Hey! My dad made me."

"Oh…Well, I need to do something in my room, bye!"

"Ok, I have to do my things too." We departed, me going to my room, Chaud to his whatever building he works at. As soon as I entered my room, I thought /Why did Martin not attack me/

* * *

Whew! That was long. Longest ever, maybe. Yup, longest ever. Well, wait for the next chapter! 


	7. Pondering over Martin

I had no time to update. Finally I have time to! Yeah! Also because my mom had to reformat the computer and I took out the info 2 weeks before so than after that she couldn't do it until yesterday. :)

* * *

/Why didn't Martin attack/ Chaud pondered. /Why/ 

/Maybe because he wanted a bigger force/ Protoman thought

/No. That can be one, but I don't think that's the main thing./

/Has Lan or Megaman thought of it/

/That's a good one, Protoman./

/I don't think so they have./

/Lets go ask./

/Why did Martin not attack/ I had also been pondering. /Maybe I should ask Lan and Megaman./ I walked over to Lan's home again, but his mom said he was at the park. After I had arrived at the park, Lan and Megaman were on swings.

* * *

"Lan! How do you do this?" 

"It's easy! Just push!" After several attempts, Megaman got it. I was watching them the whole time. I walked up to them after a while, and a short time later, Chaud came.

"Chaud, what are you doing here? I though you were going to do that 'whatch-ma-call-it' thing." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"For the second time, it's called 'a job'." He snuck a peek over at Lan and Megaman. "What are you guys doing?"

"Learning how to swing swings." Megaman replied.

"Hey, what happened to Protoman?" I asked.

"He felt like going back for a while." "Hi Armel." Protoman said in his usually quiet voice. "Hi Protoman. Anyway, Chaud, you still haven't answered me." He seemed to hesitate, then sighed before he answered.

"I was thinking about why Martin didn't attack you." I was shocked, and replied, "I was too."

"And us." Lan broke in.

"So we were all thinking the same thing?" I said. Everyone nodded.

"I think I want to go back, Lan." Megaman said meekly.

"Sure." Lan slotted the chip out, and Megaman dematerialized back into his PET. While me, Lan and Chaud were talking, Protoman and Megaman were having their own conversation.

* * *

Cyber World

"It is kinda odd though, how _he_ hasn't attacked for a long time. It's Nebula, right?" Megaman had started up the conversation.

"Yeah. Nebula doesn't wait, they attack as much as they can."

"Maybe they have a new boss." Protoman shook his head.

"No, impossible. If one tried to revolt, the others wouldn't. They're scared of Dr. Regal."

"When did you find that out? When you were a darkloid?" He shuddered along with Protoman, which was so not like him.

"Yeah, Do you want to find out why Martin isn't attacking?"

"N…Yes." And the two started talking in excited whispers, figuring out their plan.

* * *

Real World

"Want to find out why he hasn't attacked?" I aked.

"Yup," Chaud and Lan said. We all set off, not knowing that everyone was headed the same way.

* * *

Bwahaha! Left you guys on suspense! **evil snicker**…Don't hurt me Nica510!And yes, I know, too short. I couldn't think of anything:( Oh well, wait for the next chapter! **runs away from scene screaming **


	8. Four against Four

Ok, I'm really sorry that I didn't update. I was in Hong Kong. **Bows**

Nica510-Don't hurt me. Just R&R, as usual. **runs for my life**

Other ppl-Sorry about not updating!

* * *

Cyber World

"Can you track their location?" Megaman asked nervously.

"I should be able," Protoman said. A beep from his tracker notified that he had found it. "Lets go."

* * *

Real World

"We should ask our navis for help on tracking," Chaud said. "Protoman has a tracking system." He brought his PET to his face, but saw Protoman wasn't there. "Protoman?" No reply. "Protoman, are you there?" Still none. "He's gone."

"How? I'll check mine." But Lan also had the same thing Chaud had. "Where are they?"

"Maybe they also were searching for Martin," I said. "I wonder why…"

* * *

"Protoman did tell me he felt…uh…something…for you, Armel," Chaud said, blushing. I blushed more. 

"He did?"

"I believe we all did," Lan said.

"You _all_ did?" They all nod.

"Maybe we should actually start looking for Martin?" Chaud said.

"Fine with me." Lan said. I just shrug.

"I'll take that as a yes," Chaud said. "But it will be harder now, with out Protoman and Megaman."

* * *

"Maybe we should ask Raika." Lan said. 

"NO way! If _he_ found out, he would blab it to the whole city!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry Lan, but I have to go with Armel. She's right, you know."

"Aww...why do you get to decide?"

"Because you're obviously not capable of it, Hikari," Chaud said in a "better" tone.

"I hate you, you know." Lan growled.

"But you still aren't capable…Hikari." I sighed. Boys.

"FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE, JUST TRY AND FIND NEBULA!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. It became quiet. Instantly. We all set off, looking for Nebula, and Lan and Chaud's lost navis.

* * *

I bit my lip. This wasn't good. We had been searching for hrs. (I'm too lazy to put the whole thing) but we couldn't find Protoman, Megaman, or Nebula. I sighed and sank down to the floor. 

"This isn't working, we need a clue." I said.

"That's true. You should get some tracking system, like Searchman can track where they went." We all spun around. That familiar voice. Raika.

"RAIKA!" we said.

"What are you doing here?" I said.

"Keeping watch. Chief Keifer (sp.) said so."

"How did _he_ know?' Lan questioned.

"Cameras." I heard Chaud muttering.

"Well, since we don't have navis, you might as well HELP us!" I said.

"No. Said to take you back." Again I heard Chaud muttering. /Sheesh/ I thought. /Swearing. Lots./

"Why?" Lan questioned.

"Because this job is for people who have been assigned to it."

"Well, I'm not a netsaver!" I stuck out my tongue.

"Still, he told me to take you back too." I muttered.

* * *

Chaud stepped to the plate. 

"Well, first, we were looking for Megaman and Protoman. That is, until you showedup."

"No answers. I was ordered to take you back, so now I am." I rolled my eyes. Here we go with the dumb "order" thing again. We soberly tramped back with Raika—worst guy on earth. A.k.a…an idiot. Literally.

"But what about Megaman and Protoman?" Lan said.

"We'll find them sooner or later." I cut in, before Raika could reply. He gave me a hard stare. I ignored it. We started walking back when suddenly a dimensional area appeared.

* * *

"Grrr…And we don't have your navis or my sword." An idea sparked. "Raika, do you have a syncrochip?" He looked at me strangely. 

"No."

"Lan, or Chaud, give him your synchrochip."

"Wh-hat?" Lan stuttered.

"Hello, middle of dimensional area, Hikari?" Chaud said. Lan threw the chip to Raika, and he synchronized.

"Oh bother," I said. Boys. Now what are we going to do, since we have no navis, or in my case, a sword?"

"Well, me and Chaud can't fight, you can't fight against Martin, or he'll have you ripped to shreds-and us- for that matter." Lan said.

"Let's see who's here first."

* * *

Martin logged in, only. /Too easy./ I thought. And as if on cue, 3 others logged in. Swearing by Chaud. Again. But I saw why. Laserman was in there. 

/WHY IN THE WORLD DOES THIS ALWAYS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME/ I thought. I whispered something to Raika—Go for Laserman. He nodded.

"But don't go at him until I say so." I whispered to Chaud and Lan to just tell them to decide which of the 2 navis they would take down. "Ready?" 3 nods. We charged. /Here we go, Martin./ I grew tense as both of us charged each other. But as we charged, I saw a thick branch lying on the ground. As I passed by, I picked it up. /this should be a substitute./ I smiled devilishly. I took a quick glance at Raika, Lan, and Chaud, to see if they were doing fine. I saw that Lan and Chaud had not sticks, but just their bare hands. Raika, considering his 1st time, was…ok.

* * *

Martin saw a chance to hit me. /Good. Exactly as planned./ When he was about to strike, I turned and slashed him. He staggered back, data swirling around him. 

"Youre gonna pay for that." /Now the final blow./ Martin was still recovering, so I used the last of my strength and hit. Then I heard the words I never thought I would hear.

_Martin deleted_

"I…deleted him." My mouth was dry. I hardly even heard myself. The 2 navis Chaud and Lan were battling had logged out. Searchman—Raika were still going against Laserman. I still was shocked. A tap on the shoulder frightened me, I turned around and saw Chaud. I blushed, being scared.

"Hey are you ok?" I nodded numbly. Suddenly, a beep from Lan and Chaud's PETs announced that the navis had come back.

"That took you some time." Lan said.

"Sorry, we were looking for Nebula." Megaman replied.

"You were too?"

"Yeah. Any way, let's fight."

* * *

When we arrived to help Raika, he had de-crossfused. Chaud and Lan had a go at Laserman, Chaud in crossfusion. 

"you ok?" I said.

"Yeah." Raika grunted as I helped him up.

"Let's go help Lan." Raika gave me the Synchrochip.

"Lan! Catch!" Lan caught it, and crossfused.

* * *

**Bwahahahah** I left you guys on a cliffhanger! Don't hurt me though, Nica510! Anyway, wait for the next chappie! **runs away to freedom** Plz R&R! I appreciate if you do :) 


	9. The end of it

OK! I'm back! Sorry for not updating. School is pure evil, evil I tell you! Now on with the story, the last chapter. And is it Raika or Laika?

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN MEGAMAN SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE PEOPLE!

* * *

/Hmm…Now hopefully they can now beat Laserman—geek head./ I thought. Raika was also thinking something. 

/Grr…so close to beating that Darkloid. Where's his weak point/

/His symbol/ Searchman popped in.

/But where…hey! How'd you connect/

/I guess it's a netop navi thing./ Searchman smiled mentally.

/Well anyway, where's his symbol/

/His head. Don't you remember the last time Lan went against Dr. Regal? His chair was the symbol of his navi./

/Can we somehow connect to Lan and Chaud/  
/I don't know./

/Then we'll do the old way./ "Lan! Chaud! Get his head!" I looked at Raika like he was crazy for a second, but realized why.

* * *

Lan screamed back, "His _head_? Are you crazy or something? He practically has a shield around it!" Another voice jumped in. "Obviously Hikari." /Oy/ I thought. /Here we go again./ 

"Well you know what?" Lan yelled back at Chaud. "Just hit his chest, or something!"

"Does it look like I _can_, Hikari?"

"Yes, because you have a **_LONG_** sword!" Lan replied. I jumped in.

"Just hit his weak point, for heaven's sake! Or I'LL just barge IN AND DO IT MYSELF!"

They shut up after that. I snuck to the back of the fight, behind Laserman, holding a stick. /Good, they distract, I hit./ WHAM! I aimed for his head, but it went right through/What? It just went through him/ Lan and Chaud were also in shock.

"Wha—how?" I said. Laserman gave a super-weird freaky laugh that geeky morons do.

"I'm impossible to beat!"

* * *

I shot back. "Boaster with a liver of a frog!" He started powering up a…uh…laser or somethin'. He shot it, and I dodged in the nick of time. I still whipped him with insults. "Frog face with duck feet!" Laser. "Slime- covered birdy face!" Laser. "Slime-brained maim paws nukkynose with a big head!" Laser. This went on for some time.

* * *

"Hey Chaud, how long can she go on like this?" Lan asked. 

"Dunno."

"Well, she's doing a good job. Should we hit Laserman?"  
"Sure. Although it didn't work on Laserman when Armel hit him, it was because that it wasn't something…cyber."

"Ok, so… now!" They charged at Laserman, and when they hit him, he logged out, right away. The dimensional area went down, and Chaud and Lan de-crossfused.

* * *

"Whew! I was running out of insults." I said. 

"Yeah, thanks to me!" Lan said. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Uh…right." I said.

""Honestly Hikari, you didn't"

"Did to!" This went on. I kept thinking about Martin. So long ago…

"Hey Armel." Lan said. I jolted out of my thinking.

"Yeah?"

"What about your story?'

"about what?"

"Martin." I flinched, and sighed.

"Fine." I took a deep breath, and began.

"Martin, my mom created him. She also created my brother's. We set out, me and Martin, as I told you before. We arrived here in Dentech city, after it was said that Dr. Regal died. But it didn't seem like it. Because one day, when I woke up, I saw Martin having this…aura around him. I saw a chip, slotted into my PET. It wasn't mine. Apparently someone had snuck into my home without my knowing.

"It was a dark chip, but the special king, like when Protoman became evil. By the time I had gotten the dark chip out, Martin was evil. I couldn't do anything except watch. Then he disappeared, and I didn't know where he went."

"So Martin was evil by the same way Protoman did." Chaud said. Everyone heard Protoman shudder.

/Really unlike him./ I thought.

"Yeah." I replied. Then I ended. We all headed back, not knowing if there were going to be future adventure for us.

* * *

OK! Finished! Last chappie! T-T Sorry to all my readers out there. I will be starting a new story, maybe a one shot. Plz R&R! 


End file.
